User blog:J.hustlah08/New World Shichibukai Scene Chapter 2
Narrator: the Great God of Lightning, Enel, is considered to be one of the most dangerous individual in the world. Upon the emergence of his infamy together with his powerful robotic legion, the Spaceys, the WG put a massive 600 million belly in his head, they also offered a slot in the Shichibukai in which Enel accepts immediately because he just want to play games in the blue blue sea and avange his only defeat from a certain man... He just dont want the marines to be in his way. Brannew (shocked and scared): Enel kami sama??? Do you really stroll around the entire city? Its forbidden you know? Enel: forbidden? I am a God. You sure about prohibiting me? By the way, that old man Vegapunk just met me and he borrowed some energy from me. Brannew: ehhhh i see, im very sorry sir, i guess youre right, Dr. Vegapunk really wants to meet you. Hehe Foxy and Buggy : he's really tense about that guy. Buggy: hoy Raijin (lightning God) sama i heard that the government gave you a 600 million berry bounty, quite big for a rookie, i almost wanted to talk to you but you already joined. Foxy: yeah, since having Oars Jr. And bellamy as my newest facilitators, it will be more serious and bloody entertaining in my games, i hoped that you joined this organization after you competed in one of my tournaments. Norororo Enel: please dont level yourseleves to mine. First off, im not a pirate, im a god. Foxy: well i guess im a ex pirate because im a bounty hunter and successful promoter now, and you kid are cocky, want me to slow you down.. Mr. Raijin sama? Buggy: im a businessman and a big time dispatcher, yes im still a pirate, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY YOU FREAKING LIGHTNING GUY!! Brannew: please calmdown the other ones are approaching the area... Announcement: Shichibukai Bartolomeo Kuma, Boa Hancock, and Dracule Mihawk, is entering the building. Buggy: that hawkeye bastard, i will never forget what he did to me during war of the best! Foxy: norororo, (thinking) im so scared in the new world that i forgot to be one, now im in a meeting with some of the most fearsome indidviduals in the world that is assembled in order to counter attack and protect the world from the biggest threats to the world, and the Yonko, norororo i cant beleive that im part of this now. Buggy: hoy hawkeye, did you remember what you did, you minced me, now youre very lucky because were in the same side now, if not then i will just unleashed my super latest weapon and your will regret it. Mihawk:... So youre still alive huh? Buggy: you hawk bastard of course i am, !! Hancock(blushing smiling and thinking): they are allhear, i want to ask so many questions to them.. Buggy san, Luffys war brother during war of the best. Luffy also competed in the davy back fight and won 2 years ago, handling foxy kun his first loss, i guess his luffys friend too. And kuma... I never thought that this guy is luffys god parent i guess since hes dragons comrade.. Kyaaaahh, the reason im hear is to inquire about luffy from this people whom he befriended in his adventures. Kuma: ..... All of them except buggy and foxy, felt thru their haki, that someones arriving .. A strong presence.. A ground shake occur, it came from a high impact contact outside, its short but strong.. Announcement:Shichibukai Edward Weevil sama has arrived whis his mother, Ms. Bakkin. Weevil enters the room, every one looking at him with mixed emotions. 'Weevil introbox: Shichibukai New Recruit, former bounty 480 million bery, Whitebeard JR and The late yonko, whitebeard's 'son', Edward Weevil' To be continued... Category:Blog posts